Spider-Man: No Place Like Home
Spider-Man: No Place Like Home es una película estadounidense de superhéroes de 2021 basada en el personaje de superhéroe de Marvel, producida por Columbia Pictures y Marvel Studios, y perturbada por Sony Pictures Releasing. Es la secuela de Spider-Man Homecoming de 2017 y Spider-Man: Far From Home de 2019 y la vigésimo octava película en Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). La película está dirigida por Ross O Hare y escrita por Christopher Nolan. Está protagonizada por Tom Holland como Peter Parker / Spider-Man, junto a Scarlett Johansson, Robert Downey Jr., Elizabeth Olsen, Tyrese Gibson, Jacob Batalon, Jon Favreau, Alan Ritchson, Marisa Tomei y Paul Rudd. Peter Parker viola a Wanda Maximoff y Scott Lang para detener a Mac Gargan y su equipo. Plot After Saving his city twice, web-slinging superhero and Avenger Peter Parker has grown up and become a survivor to the people, he arrives back at The Avengers Facility while he runs into Wanda Maximoff, Maximoff tells him the other Avengers are on a assignment in Norway to hunt down a cosmic entitely named Morlun, Maximoff decides her and Parker should protect the city themselves, Parker agrees as the two prepare for the unexcepted. Criminal mastermind Mac Gargan with his own alter ego The Scorpion and his recurits of The Sinister Six in a underwater base in Guatemala prepare their revenge against Spider-Man, Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A 18-year old who received spider-like ablities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Roghfjdksalskdfjhgfjkdsalskdjfhjd thhisnis faske lao lgfao lfagm alanbasofmn nonononobolanafiao lanof laN9O ANFONDHA LSNSIOmanoff/Black Widow: A member of the Avengers and She Will Be Alive From The Soul Stone By Adam Warlock in Vormir in The Future and Bruce and Steve's Love Interest, and She Teams Up With Spider Man, Iron Man, Hulk, Scarlet Witch and The Avengers To Stop The Sinister Six * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man: A member of the Avengers He Will Be Alive In The Future by Adam Warlock and he Teams Up With Spider Man, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and The Avengers To Stop The Sinister Six * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: A member of the Avengers and Parker's Love Interest, who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Tyrese Gibson as Mac Gargan/The Scorpion: A professional criminal and the creation of a scorpion DNA making him a super-powered criminal. * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds: Parker's best friend who helps him during his tough battles and challenges no matter what the cost. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan: The former head of security for Stark Industries and Tony Stark's driver and bodyguard and ally of Parker. * Alan Ritchson as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man: A former cargo crewman who was accidentally knocked overboard while a powerful experimental generator was being lowered into the ocean for testing and became Hydro-Man and a ally of Gargan. * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May: Peter's Aunt and widow. Tomei stated that Aunt May will support Peter all the way to make he saves the one and stops criminals. Her third apepearence in this film to be bigger than ever when she appears to this epic superhero blockbuster. * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man: A former pretty criminal who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength in the Ant-Man suit allied with Parker. Rudd quoted Grant is just a phenomenal actor to play Spider-Man and I love him. Additionally, Numan Acar, Remy Hii, Donald Glover, Tony Revolori, and Hemky Madera reprise their roles as Garagn's ally Dimitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon, Gargan's ally Mark Raxton/Molten-Man, A criminal allied with Gargan Aaron Davis/Prowler, Parker's rival Eugene "Flash" Thompson, and Mr Delmar, the owner of a local bodega, respectively. Michael Douglas and Evangeline Lily reprise their roles as Hank Pym, and Hope Van Dyne/Wasp.